


Sam's Side of the Story

by SilverStreak_928



Series: Revealed [1]
Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreak_928/pseuds/SilverStreak_928
Summary: Takes place between season 1 and season 2 of Ultimate Spider-Man.After the Green Goblin attacks the helicarrier,  Sam travels to the moon to talk to his friend, Uatu, about his feelings for Peter.
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Series: Revealed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sam's Side of the Story

"Hey, Mr. Moon man, it's me, Sam. I need to talk to you about something and it's kinda a long story. But I need to talk to someone.

"You see, there's this guy, Peter. You might know him better as Spider-Man. Peter is amazing. He's funny and cute and smart and heroic, and I'm rambling, sorry.

"The point is, I've liked Peter since I met him. But I never thought he could like me as more than just friends. I mean, he could probably date anyone at school. He could be with the rich, famous best friend, Harry. Or he could date MJ, who's head over heels for him. But he doesn't. 

"It all started one boring Tuesday night. We were on patrol when SHIELD called us and said that there was an attack on the SHIELD base down by the docks. Peter was going to dinner with Harry, but Ava insisted he needed to be there. We rushed over to find the Frightful Four. Then the Octobots attacked. I fought to the last Octobot, which wasn't that hard. I remember thinking that Peter was such a drama queen when he had talked about the Octobots before. Then, I realized Peter wasn't there at all. It was all a ploy to cover up Peter being kidnapped. I started panicking. Finally, we were able to follow an Octobot to Doc Ock's secret underwater lab. 

"Peter was fighting Doc Ock, Norman was writhing on the ground. He turned into the Green Goblin and ran at Peter. I wanted to rush in and help Peter, but my feet stood planted in fear. You probably know what happened next. A tremendous fight broke out in the sewers under Oscorp. We were taken out easily and Peter barely escaped.

"I woke up in the hospital wing. I walked over to Peter to ask if he was okay. Instead, he snapped at me and told me to leave him alone. Fury walked in and I zoned out. I heard Peter shout something about responsibilities and quitting. I kept thinking, 'he'll be back,' but I truly didn't know if he would. He ghosted us after that and a couple of days later, Green Goblin attacked Midtown High. 

"Luke, Danny, Ava, and I suited up. Spidey yelled at us about responsibilities or something and how we shouldn't be there. I ignored him.

"We got on the helicarrier and a voice-over comms told us that Goblin was down. For a minute, I felt relieved. Of course, that was a complete and total lie. Peter started complaining about his Spidey sense and then Goblin crashed into us. Harry tried to run forward but Danny and Luke tried to stop him. By some miracle, which later turned out to be venom, Harry pushed the two off of him. I flew down next to Peter, worried that Harry would turn on him next.

"Fighting ensued. Peter, the team, and I pursued Goblin down the corridors. At one point, I blasted Goblin out of the helicarrier. But that was a mistake. An engine went out, and the ship plummeted. Fury ordered immediate evac. The team and I grabbed as many SHIELD agents as we could, then left. 

"I reached the shore, then realized Peter hadn't left with us.

**Flashback**

_ I was freaking out. Where was Peter?! Escape pods started popping up out of the water. I run to every pod, hoping that Peter was in one of them. But all the pods are filled with SHIELD agents. _

_ "God damn it, Peter, where are you?!" I mutter under my breath, "Come on. I can't lose you. Not yet," _

_ "Sam?" Luke puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Goblin fly out of the sinking ship. Another engine explodes, and the ship sinks under the water. My eyes sting with hot tears. I feel numb and I sink to my knees. I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I feel. _

_ Tears roll down my cheeks. I realize I've been muttering "no" repeatedly. _

_ I hear Ava ask, "who's going to tell his Aunt May?" _

_ "Tell her what?" I whirl around to find Peter standing behind me. I rush at Peter and tackle him in a hug. I feel Peter collapse into my arms. _

_ I hear him whisper, "oh, thank god you're okay," A second later Luke, Danny, and Ava embrace Peter as well. _

**End flashback**

"Peter's Aunt May let the team stay at her house until the tricarrier was finished being built. The first night, Aunt May set up the sleeping arrangements. Ava got her own room since she was the only girl. Danny insisted that he should sleep on the floor, so Danny slept on the floor of May's office while Luke slept on the pull-out couch. That meant I shared a bed with Peter. Which could have made it… weird?

"I was sitting on Peter's bed cleaning my helmet. I wasn't focusing on the helmet. My thoughts kept drifting to Peter. I kept wondering if I should tell Peter about my crush. I mean, what if there wasn't going to be another chance to tell him? 

"I felt a hand on my shoulder and Peter asked if I was okay. I said yes but then I decided to tell him the truth. I was stuttering over my words and making an absolute fool of myself. Then, out of nowhere, Peter kissed me fiercely. The kiss was… it was like fireworks or like flying 400 miles per hour around the world. It was amazing. 

"Which I guess begs the question, where did Peter learn to kiss like that? The next day we tried to play it off as if nothing happened. That didn't work very well. After school, I went on patrol and Peter joined me. 

"It was silent mostly, then Peter had said, 'I want to take you out on a date,' it was a statement but it sounded like a question. We talked about the idea of dating, but we were both scared of what the team would think. Would they approve of us being together?

"Peter came up with some convoluted plan to use truth or dare to ask them if two teammates dating would be okay. They weren't okay with it. Ava went on a whole rant about why teammates shouldn't date, using arguments such as 'look what happened to Captain America and Iron Man, they had a whole Civil War that tore the team apart just because they dated,' She made a good point but that didn't mean she was right. But Danny and Luke agreed with her, and so did Nick Fury. He told us that if he ever figured out one of us was dating a teammate, he would kick us off of the team.

"Peter and I decided we shouldn't date. But I  _ really _ like him. I  _ want  _ to date him, but is it worth the risk?"

_ I look up at Uatu and find that he's smiling. Did he seriously think my predicament was funny? Uatu beckons me to follow him, so I do. We enter his home and he takes me to a room. When I step inside I see millions of windows, except each window, has different moving images. _

(So, like a bunch of TVs)

_ In one window I see Peter and I fighting Doc Ock. In another, I see Peter and I cuddling. _

"Are these different universes?"  _ Uatu doesn't answer. I continue looking around. In a couple of windows, I see the team fighting, but Peter isn't there. I see one where Peter and I are arguing, one that leads to a civil war amongst our team. Some windows show Peter ignoring me and others where we are just friends. _

_ But the windows that stick out to me the most are the ones of Peter and me on our wedding day or dropping our kids off at school. Maybe these were possible futures? _

"You miss 100% of the shots you don't take,"  _ Uatu says; I immediately recognized the quote. My father lived by Wayne Gretzky's quote. When Nick Fury approached me about the team, I wasn't sure if I could keep up with the other members. But my dad told me, "you will never know what you are capable of until you try. 'you miss 100% of the shots you don't take,'" _

_ At that moment, I knew exactly what I had to do. I rushed out of Uatu's house, shouting, "thanks!" _

I need to find Peter before it's too late.

  
  



End file.
